metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Jamais Vu
The Jamais Vu mission was an operation conducted by the Militaires Sans Frontières (MSF), in which Raiden infiltrated a U.S. Naval prison facility in Cuba to eliminate a mysterious occupying force. Prelude A Soviet commuter jet crashed in the ocean near the United States Prison Facility on the southern tip of Cuba, with something coming out of the wreckage before it sunk. Telecommunications at the base were blacked out for a full 24 hours, yet when they were fully restored, the only communications afterwards were a suspicious "conditions normal" and nothing afterwards. It was later confirmed that the base had been overrun by unknown life-forms only identified as Body-Snatchers that kill people and steal their identities.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: That, is a Snatcher. They're impersonating people at the base. Don't forget, they're not human. Knocking them out or tranquilizing them won't work. Your mission is to destroy those Snatchers. CQC and tranq guns won't cut it, so be careful. The Snatchers also blanketed the area with a pollen-like substance.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: The area's blanketed with a pollen-like substance. It was probably brought there by "them". We don't know what kind of effect it might have on non-cyborgs. To be on the safe side, we can't send out a chopper until the situation is under control. Finding the events suspicious, a CIA contact hired the private military company, Militaires Sans Frontières to investigate and exterminate any and all Body-Snatchers at the base. MSF's leader Big Boss was briefed about the event by his lieutenant, Kazuhira Miller. As the subject matter and mission was far beyond even Big Boss's capabilities, they ended up hiring a time-travelling cyborg, Raiden, to partake in the mission in their stead, as his cybernetic body made him immune to Body-Snatchers taking him over. In exchange, MSF would supply Raiden with the XOF patches they had collected in a prior operation. The mission Sometime later, during a storm at 00:01, MSF arrived via chopper at the prison facility. Big Boss then showed Raiden a watermelon containing a XOF patch on it to remind him that this was their payment should he succeed. After Raiden activated his Augmented Reality visor, he then stood up. Big Boss then offered Raiden his sword, but he declined, instead being content with the firearm he had received. Miller then reminded Raiden that most of the Marines on the base are most likely Body-Snatchers inhabiting human bodies, and as such not to expect many survivors. After arriving at the jump point, pausing only to load his gun, Raiden proceeded to jump out of the chopper. The chopper then departed, although not before Miller relayed to Raiden that the fate of the world is in his hands, also telling him to mark the personnel to separate the soldiers from the snatchers.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: These... Snatchers are posing as Marines. To pick them out, you'll first need to mark a target. That'll let you "feel them out." With your hardware, you'll be able to see right through their disguise. I've sent the targets' predicted field of movement to your IDroid. Wipe out the Snatchers posing as Marines, and neutralize all survivors. Destroying them won't add to your kill count. Eliminate the Snatchers. Raiden found a soldier near the watchtower.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Someone's there...! Try marking him. Is he human, or one of them? Feel him out. Although the soldier was not a Body-Snatcher, Miller nonetheless ordered Raiden to interrogate the soldier for anything he knew, finding the man suspicious.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: He's not a Snatcher.. but still, there's something not quite right about him. Interrogate him. Find out what he knows. A survivor... There's no changing the fact he's still a threat. Neutralize all humans - either knock them out, put them to sleep, or kill them. All the survivors have had their minds taken over... by them, like some kind of hypnosis. It's one of the survivors. He's most likely being controlled by the Snatchers. After learning from the man the location of all the personnel across the base, Raiden managed to spot a Body-Snatcher.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Even their bodily structures are identical to ours. Meaning their weak points must be the same too... They may think they can pass themselves off as Marines, but they can't fool you, huh. Your objective is to eliminate the Snatchers. Don't think of them as human. Eliminate these... these Snatchers. He then killed him. After hunting down and killing all 8 confirmed Body-Snatchers on the base and neutralizing the non-Snatcher soldiers, Raiden prepared for extraction from the MSF chopper. Before he could get himself extracted, several waves of Body-Snatcher reinforcements unexpectedly appeared, forcing the chopper to keep its distance while Raiden wiped them out, including several manning various vehicles and choppers. Upon confirming all of them were wiped out, Raiden boarded the chopper and departed from the area. Aftermath As promised, Raiden received the XOF patches, with Miller considering meeting Raiden again in the future. Miller then debriefed Big Boss after the crisis was over, although the Body-Snatchers' origins were unable to be determined. Miller then expressed hope that they didn't have anything bigger planned, and that the whole situation seemed like a bad dream. Behind the scenes Jamais Vu is the Extra Op mission that was initially exclusive for the Xbox versions of Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. The mission was later patched into the PlayStation versions on May 1, 2014.MGS 5: Ground Zeroes' PlayStation mission will be coming to Xbox, Xbox mission will be coming to PlayStation - GameSpot It is unlocked by collecting all the XOF patches in the main game. Jamais vu (French for "never seen") refers to the phenomenon of experiencing a situation that one recognizes in some fashion, but nonetheless seems very unfamiliar. The cassette tape "Jamais Vu" can be found on one of the rocks near the shore. It is found in the same place with its equivalent mission, Déjà Vu. The tape contains two songs: "Ambush" from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, and "Pleasure of Tension" from Snatcher. There are several references to Metal Gear Rising throughout the mission: *The chopper that delivers Raiden to the base has the PlatinumGames logo on the fuselage of the chopper. *The opening theme for Metal Gear Rising is heard in the background as Raiden arrives at the intrusion point. *During the mission briefing, several watermelons are shown in the chopper, with one of them having an XOF patch attached, alluding to the watermelon-cutting demo for Metal Gear Rising's development predecessor, Metal Gear Solid: Rising, as well as the cutting up of watermelons in Metal Gear Rising itself. *Miller will tell Raiden that he has a self-repair unit but can't steal extra units from the Snatchers.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Raiden. Your cybernetic body is equipped with a self-repair unit. If you take damage, get to cover and wait for your body to heal. And sorry, but you can't steal extra units from the Snatchers. *Miller will mention Raiden's skills with a blade.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: It's too bad I won't see you handle a blade... But I hear you're good with a gun too. Don't get close to those things - put them down from a distance. No need to go easy on them. *During the final moments of Jamais Vu, the Hammerhead boss theme can be heard as Raiden holds off the advance of the remaining Body-Snatchers as well as during the end credits. *During the mission debriefing and rewards tally, the menu/post-mission tally theme from Metal Gear Rising can be heard. *After Raiden wipes out all of the reinforcements for the Body-Snatchers, Miller imitates George's line "Cowabunga.", Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov's line "Yes Raiden! Horosho!", or Kevin Washington's line "That's my boy." *If the player beats the mission on Normal and Hard difficulties, they will unlock the White Armor and Commando Armor, respectively, which were pre-order skins and later DLC content for Metal Gear Rising. Because the mission was released as part of the 25th anniversary of the NEC release of Snatcher, there are a few references to the Snatcher franchise throughout the mission: *The intro to the mission is a remix of "Creeping Silence." The MSX version of the song will play when Raiden marks the first Snatcher. *Miller will paraphrase the original Snatcher game's intro, explaining how they work and that the government named them "Snatchers". After the player completes the mission with an A rank, Miller will say "Maybe we'll see you again, Raiden.", possibly hinting at a sequel to Metal Gear Rising.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Mission clear. You'll be paid as we agreed. Maybe we'll see you again, Raiden. The player can locate various logos for previous games in the Metal Gear series, adorning various walls, buildings and the MSF helicopter. Viewing the logo of each Hideo Kojima-directed game with the binoculars and then using the radio will cause Miller to comment on the games, including the graphic details for each one,Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) (when calling Miller about the Metal Gear logo) Kazuhira Miller: Back then Snake was just 16 by 32 pixels, and only four colors. (when calling Miller about the Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake logo) Kazuhira Miller: Snake was 16 by 32 pixels and eight colors. (when calling Miller about the Metal Gear Solid logo) Kazuhira Miller: Snake's 3D model was made up of 690 polygons. (when calling Miller about the Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty logo Kazuhira Miller: Snake's model was 3800 polygons. (when calling Miller about the Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater logo) Kazuhira Miller: Snake's model was 4800 polygons. (when calling Miller about the Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots logo) Kazuhira Miller: Snake's model was 14000 polygons. (when calling Miller about the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker logo) Kazuhira Miller: Snake's model was 3500 polygons. and imitate characters from each one (specifically, Big Boss in Metal Gear [though he will say "Miller here" despite not appearing in that game; with his advice being to stay away from enemies with his subtitles being in the style of the MSX2 game''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'', Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: MILLER HERE... BE CAREFUL, NOT TO LET THE ENEMY DETECT YOU. ...OVER.], himself in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake his advice that right or wrong don't matter on the battlefield, Otacon's question about whether Solid Snake was an otaku as well as well as Snake telling Otacon "If we make it through this, I'll tell you." in Metal Gear Solid, Solid Snake's advice to Raiden in Metal Gear Solid 2, The Boss's declaration of making their best ten minutes of their lives in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Drebin's slogan in Metal Gear Solid 4, himself in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker), and in the case of Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, on the advancement of technology and imitating Otacon's line in Metal Gear Solid 4 about pondering what they'll "come up with next."Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: From 2D to 3D... then came speech, and realistic movement. Facial expressions. Textures, wrinkles, body temperatures, a pulse... What an age we live in, huh, Raiden? I wonder what they'll think of next! However, those not directed by Hideo Kojima, will cause Miller to have trouble reading the game's title or recalling anything from them. In addition, a rifle found in the admin building's storehouse is equipped with a light that allows Big Boss to remove the Hideo Kojima-directed games' logos, similar to the removal of the XOF logos in the main game's opening, but not the others. Upon erasing all of them, Miller will confirm their disappearance, although he will also stated that the markings will "live on inside you." In addition, Hideo Kojima will thank the player "for all their support." The narrative at the beginning says the following: "Our galaxy consists of some 300 billion stars. Around half are orbited by planets, and it is said that on average, conditions on two of a star's planet are suitable for life. No great leap of imagination is needed to believe the universe must be home to a myriad of life forms. But what sorts of intelligence would develop on these worlds? That is truly beyond our imagination. What's more, we cannot say that our universe is the only universe. At the quantum level, until a wavefunction collapses upon observation, Schrodinger's cat is alive and dead as a superposition of states. The moment observation occurs, these two possibilities branch into separate worlds, with the universe continuing to split infinitely. If the universe splits without end, it's possible it could eventually recreate scenes from the past. And if those things played out differently, it wouldn't negate what happened in our reality - a paradox would simply mean another future. The following is one possible story in one possible universe, born of paradox, after paradox, after paradox..." The narrative before the chapter, as well as their comments about XOF patches, indicates that the mission takes place in an alternate universe where MSF not only didn't end up devastated by XOF, but also wiped out the XOF unit. Kiefer Sutherland is credited as Snake in the level's end credits, even though Snake never actually speaks at all, and is not the playable character. However, Snake's voice is used if Raiden interrogates an enemy soldier, although slightly modified to appear mechanical. The game features the second interaction in the series between Big Boss and Raiden, the first being Metal Gear Raiden: Snake Eraser in the Secret Theater option of Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. Both instances also involve time travel on Raiden's part. Also like Snake Eraser, it was similar to plot points from the Terminator franchise (although in this case, it's similar to the sequels where the titular character portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger is trying to protect John Connor from the current Terminator threat instead of killing Connor, similar to how Raiden is aiding the MSF, and by extension, Big Boss instead of trying to kill him). Jamais Vu, alongside Déjà Vu, were mentioned in the commentary trailer for Metal Gear Survive, citing that the latter game's story is similar regarding canonicity (or lack thereof) to the two Extra Ops. Notes and references Category:Events Category:Non-canon events